emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8000 (28th November 2017)
Plot Rebecca assures Chrissie that Lachlan will return home. Chrissie wishes her son could see how much his family miss him, unaware he's watching her. Lachlan tells Gerry that his stint in hiding is nearly over. As Doug puts up the Christmas lights, he and Diane remind Bernice she needs to tell Dee Dee the truth as the longer she leaves it, the worse it'll get. Brenda heads off to pamper herself in Harrogate ahead of her belated birthday treat. Charity becomes suspicious when Debbie mentions Tom doesn't like his picture being taken. Bob receives a call from the Tom Jones tribute act who's had to cancel. He wonders what he's going to do for Brenda's birthday now. Lawrence meets with Robert. He questions if he was foolish to trust him but Robert claims if he could take things back, he would. Robert begs Lawrence to plead his case to Rebecca. Chrissie is stunned to witness Lawrence and Robert looking so close. Bernice tries to tell Dee Dee the truth but is unable to go through with it. Chrissie fills Rebecca in on what she witnessed and concludes there's something going on between Lawrence and Robert. Rebecca doesn't want to believe it. When Lawrence arrives home, Chrissie confronts her father about the nature of his relationship with Robert. Both Chrissie and Rebecca sickened when Lawrence admits there has been something going on. Lachlan watches the drama unfold from the vents. Bernice rents the Bentley to take Gabby and Dee Dee shopping. Lawrence tells his repulsed daughters that once Seb was born, things between him and Robert ended. He tries to explain how things developed but Chrissie believes Robert was using Lawrence and this was part of his plan all along. Lawrence reveals Robert murdered Tim after Tim threatened the family. Gloomy Robert sits nursing a pint at the bar. When Aaron approaches, Robert reveals he's lost Seb for good. Aaron encourages Robert to fight for his son so Robert heads up to Home Farm. Daz speaks to Charity about using the pub and then informs Brenda there's been a change of plan. As Lachlan listens in, Chrissie asks Lawrence about the day Robert supposedly murdered Tim. She doesn't think Tim is dead as Lawrence didn't see the body. Chrissie believes the timing of Tim driving at her is too convenient as it was the day they signed the 'Rug Tree Bonds' contracts. She recalls how they were having doubts but after the incident with the car, they signed. At that moment, Robert arrives at Home Farm so Lawrence orders him to tell Chrissie and Rebecca about Tim. Robert confesses he made it all up to get Lawrence on side and Tim driving at Chrissie was all staged. Enraged Lawrence drags Robert out of the house and demands to know if there was ever actually anything between them. Robert admits he lied about everything and reveals to Lawrence that they never slept together. Lawrence punches Robert to the ground and proceeds to beat him to a pulp as Lachlan watches on laughing. Diane and Doug can't understand where Bernice is getting all the money from. Gerry finds bloody and bruised Robert and takes him back to Mill Cottage. Diane reminds Bernice she was going to tell Dee Dee the truth but Bernice states she can't so Diane agrees to keep quiet. With the pub all set up, Daz introduces the act. Bob, dressed as Tom Jones, appears and serenades Brenda with a rendition of She's a Lady. Daz and Bernice's eyes meet across the room as Bob sings. Chrissie is delighted when Lachlan walks into the living room. She hugs her son, overjoyed that he's home safe and well. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, loft, living room and driveway *Church Lane car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (19th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes